What If
by Cheezygirl13
Summary: There are so many times in this show where I thought "what if something else happend?" for example: what if Zoey got Chases text message? Well now you can find out! Mostly QL and CZ
1. the text message

**What If…**

_Zoey got Chases text Message? (the one in spring break up when he said he loved her)_

Zoey felt her phone vibrate at her side. She looked down at her new Tec Mate, Chases name flashed on the screen.

"That's weird!" she thought. "He's standing right there why does he need to text me?"

Zoey took out her Tec Mate and flipped open the top. Slowly she read the message:

**The Message was…I love you.**

Her eyes grew wide. She looked up at the place Chase was standing but he was gone. She couldn't believe her eyes. All this time Chase had liked her! After the shock wore off a new feeling took over her body. It was a tingly happy feeling. Her heart started pounding really hard, and she could barley breath. She had never felt this way before. Did she like Chase? Well of coarse she did! She had known that for a long time, but this time it was different. It was stronger, and much more intense. She more then just liked him, she **LOVED **him. This sudden realization almost caused faint out of pure joy. Chase and her were in love! She wanted so badly to run up and kiss him, but where was he?

Chase sat on the fountain. What was he thinking? The look on her face said it all; they were never going to be friends again. He could kill Michel for convincing him to do that! Stupid, stupid, stupid! How could he have ever thought that such an amazing girl would love fuzzy headed cults? Chase heaved a heavy sigh rested his chin on his right hand.

"Good bye Zoey." He whispered.

Just as he said this he felt his Tec Mate vibrate. He looked down at the screen, it was a Text Message from…ZOEY!

She's probably was telling him she never wanted to see him again. He opened the top and read the message:

**I LOVE YOU TOO. MEET ME AT THE SWIMMING POOL.**

Chase leaped up of the fountain. As he did this his foot hit a kids bicycle causing him too fall backwards into the water.

"Zoey loves me!" He yelled as he climbed out of the fountain dripping wet. "Pool! I got to…pool…swimming…she loves me!" he stammered as he ran to the swimming pool.

Zoey stood at the side of the pool waiting for her love to arrive. Where could he be?

"Zoey!" Chase yelled.

The sound of his voice sent shivers up Zoey's spine (in a good way!) He was soaked to the bone! Zoey couldn't help but laugh.

"I don't even want to know." She chuckled as Chase started to explain.

"I love you Zoey!" Chase smiled as pulled her in for the most amazing kiss she had ever experienced.


	2. Micheal found out

**What if…**

_Michel found out that Quinn and Logan were dating_

Quinn: Do you know?

Michael: Know what?

Logan: About us?

Quinn: Do you?

Michel: Oh, about you two? You mean do I know why you've been sneaking around, getting real quit when I come by? Why no, I have no idea what's going on. (laughs)

Quinn: Please don't tell anyone.

Michael: Tell anyone what?

Logan: That me and Quinn are dating.

Michael: What? I just thought you guys were planning me a party! You're DATING?!?

Logan: Oh great! Michael knows about us _and_ we have through him a party?

Michael: How…when…HOW?

Quinn: It happened after I broke up with Mark, he was comforting me and it just sort of happened.

Michael: _YOU _were comforting someone? O.k. now I know you're lying!

Logan: No it's true!

Quinn: SHHHH! If he doesn't' believe it then we're off the hook!

Michael: O.k. if you to are so in love, then kiss.

Logan: Fine!

Quinn: LOGAN!

Logan: What?

Quinn: Whatever, we might as well.

_They start making out_

Michael: O.K! O.K! I believe you. Cheese and Rice! That's just disgusting!

Logan: Now do you believe us.

Michael: I guess.

Quinn: We… (blushes) We could kiss again if you want.

Michael: NO! Eww, no!

Quinn: Please don't tell anyone!

Michael: But!

Logan: Please!

Michael: Alright, but you owe me!


	3. the time capsule

**What If …**

_Chase had finished watching Zoey's time capsule DVD_

Chase sat on the edge of his bed. This was it, he was finally going to find out what Zoey said on her DVD! He popped in the CD and Zoey's face appeared on the screen. She was so beautiful

"And now I'd like to tell you about one of the most special people I've ever met, his name is Chase Mathews" Zoey said cheerfully.

Chase smiled warmly. She was so amazing, her smile, her hair, her voice! Everything about her was perfect.

"He's coolest, funniest, nicest guy I've ever met." she continued. "He also has the bushiest hair I've ever seen! Anyway, he's the greatest friend I've ever had. But there is something I've never told chase, and that is…"

The screen started to get all blurry and staticy. The tape had paused and was now blinking on and off.

"Zoey! Come back! Say it! Say it!" Chase yelled. This was just like his dream! "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed.

Michael groaned from the top bunk. "Now what?" he moaned.

"The DVD is shutting down!" Chase cried.

"Did you try pressing control G?" Michael suggested.

"Oh right like that's going to-" Chase started as he pressed the buttons causing the DVD to return to normal. He pressed the play button.

"And that is…" the suspension was killing him! There was a pause that seemed to take a year. Finally she said it.

"And that is… I THINK HE WOULD LOOK GREAT IN A HAT!"

_Hahahahahahahahaha! LOL! Sorry, I had to do that! Here's the REAL ending:_

"And that is…I secretly am in love with Chase. But I can't tell him because it would totally ruin our friendship if he didn't love me back. Sometimes I just whish chase would come up to me and say he loved me as much as I love him."

Chase didn't notice but the earphones had slipped out of the little hole in the side of the computer. Michael, upon hearing what Zoey said triumphtly chuckled to himself.

"Well! Who was that who wanted you to tell Zoey you loved her? Now, what was his name? I think it started with an M! Oh yeah, and I seem to remember him being quit a hansom dude!" Michael smirked happily.

"Handsome huh? Well it sure wasn't you." Chase laughed.

"Hey man that's cold!" Michael complained.

"Sorry man, I just joking" Chase appologised

"Yeah, I know" Michael smiled. "Oh and congratulations!"

"Thanks dude!" Chase said overjoyed and he jumped out of bed. He had just realized that this meant tomorrow was the day he was finally going to tell Zoey he loved her. He had to be ready. What was he going to wear? Should he bring her something? Flowers maybe,, or chocolates? What was he even going to say. Cjase was running around that room trying to figure things out when he trippd over a book which sent him sprawling into logans flat screen TV.

"I'm just gonna…bed…yeah." Chase said embarissed.

"Good idea!" Michael spat rolling his eyes.


	4. Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

O.K, I was reading the reviews and there seems to be some confusion. Each new "what if" happens as if the other "what ifs" never did. So in the one were Michael finds out that Logan and Quinn are dating Zoey had never gotten Chases text message in Spring Break Up. I did this because each scenario would change the entire coarse of the show and to make another one I would basically have to rewrite the whole show to have it make sense. So each "what if" only lasts for the scene I wrote.


	5. everyone finds out

**What if…**

_The gang was in the room when Logan and Quinn announced there love for each other._

_To make this work I am going to have to do a little adjusting because I need to figure out how to get everyone in the same room. So here it goes: Chase and Zoey walk in to the room just before this scene, Michael and Mark never left to go drive the stick shift, and Lola and Vince I will take care of during the fic. Got it? Good, now lets do it!_

Stacy: Let's see if your lips taste like cinnamon sticks!

Logan: I don't want to kiss you!

Stacy: why wouldn;tyou want to kiss me? My lips are most.

Chase: (to Zoey) Hey there's Logan! I can't wait to tell him I'm back!

Logan: Because I love Quinn!

(Music stops and everyone stairs at Logan. Lola and Vince enter and walk over to were Zoey and Chase are standing)

Lola: Hey guys whats going- Chase!

Chase: SHHHH! I'm trying to listen!

Lola: How rude!

Zoey: Lola! Be Quiet!

Logan: That's right! I LOVE QUINN PENSKY!

Quinn: AND I LOVE LOGAN REESE!

Lola: (screams and faints)

Dustin: You used me?

(Quinn and Logan run in to each other and kiss)

Zoey, Chase, Vince, Michael, Lisa: OH MY GOD!

Stacy: LOGEY!

Mark: Quinn?

Lola: What I miss? (sees Quinn and Logan Kissing) OH MY GOD!

Mark: Quinn? How could you.

Quinn: How could I what? We broke up! Why don't you go dance with Brook?

Mark: She dumped me, said I was boring. So I was thinking maybe we could give it another shot.

Logan: Hey! Stay away from my girlfriend. (Logan pushes mark)

(Mark suddenly feels a burst of anger, which is a very rare thing for him. He takes an awkward swing at Logan and misses completely, instead he hits Stacy in the jaw and knocks her out)

Stacy: "What struck me?" (With perfect S's)

Logan: Stacy!

Stacy: Yes, sweaty? Do you want to get back together? I'll bush with my special fruity tooth paste! It tastes like cumquat!

Logan: Gross! Wait, what's a cumquat?

Quinn: Stacy, your voice!

Stacy: What? Is there something- Oh my god my S's sound perfect!

(Stacy runs up and hugs Mark. They both stare at each other for a moment then start to kiss)

Zoey: Could this day get any weirder?

Nerds: (run over to the fence) Jalapeno!

Zoey: I stand corrected.

Chase: Forget them, can someone explain what just happened?

Quinn and Lola: Chase! (Hugs Chase)

Logan: Dude! (high fives him)

Michael: (There's no way I could top Michaels reaction in the movie so he does the same thing he did when Chase came back in Chasing Zoey)

Lisa: Hey Chase.

Vince: sup man!

Chase: Glaah! What's he doing here?

Lola: It's a long story. I can't believe your hear!

Chase: yeah, yeah I'm back its great, but we should be more concerned with what is going on with Quinn and Logan.

Quinn: Wh-what do you mean?

Zoey: What do you mean what does he mean? You guys just said you love each other! Start talking!

Quinn: Well we're sort of dating.

Lola: Well duh! How did this happen.

Logan: Look, there's only a few minutes left of the prom, can we dance now and talk later?

Chase: Yeah let's dance!

Zoey: But first, Chase would you like to go to Malibu with me this summer?

Chase: Of course!


	6. If Chase Chose Rebecca

**What If…**

_Chase chose Rebecca instead of Zoey in "Chases Girlfriend" _

_This is going to be painful to write but I knew I would have to eventually._

Chase walked into the lounge, Zoey was sitting on the couch. This was going to be the hardest thing he ever had to do. He slowly walked over to her, his feet felt like they weighed 2,000 pounds. His heart had sunk to his knees and he had a knot the size of a boudler in his throat.

"Can…can I talk to you?" he sighed.

"Um…I don't think that's the best-" Zoey started.

"I need to talk to you." Interrupted Chase as he sat on the couch. He looked at Zoey sadly. How could he go on without hearing her sweet voice, or looking into those deep blue eyes everyday?

"Rebecca has a big problem with you and me being friends." He continued.

"I know" She stated.

"You…you know?" he asked in surprise.

"Yeah, Rebecca came to me earlier and told me to stay away from you." Zoey explained.

"Oh" he remarked

"Did you explain to her we were just friends?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah" Chase cried.

"And she said?" Zoey questioned.

"She said that if I want her to me my girlfriend I couldn't hang out with you any more or talk to you." He said miserably.

"Look the most important thing to me is, is that your happy." She said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Me too, I'm really going to miss you Zoey." His voice cracked on her name.

"Me too" She whispered a few tears running down her cheeks.

They both tried to hold in crying for a couple of minutes, but they eventually gave up and broke out in sobs. Chase held Zoey tightly in his arms as they rocked back and fourth. Hours past by but they remained there, not wanting to let go. Finally Zoey loosened her grip and wiped the tears from her eyes. She gave Chase a sad smile and he returned one. He stared at her, her golden hair, her beautiful lips hiding her perfectly tiny tong. Was it just him or was Zoey leaning closer to him? Was he leaning into her to? It was liked a magnetic force was pulling them together. He began to feel her warm breath on his face. The next thing he knew they were kissing! Fireworks flashed before his eyes! The kiss seemed to last forever, it was amazing. Eventually they pulled apart.

"Um…I uh…I should...I got a firlgriend, I…er…bye!" He stammered as he fumbled out of the room. On his way out he tripped over three chairs and crashed into the wall. Zoey couldn't but chuckle.

--

"Zoey? Zoey! ZOEY!!!!" Quinn screamed. She had been daydreaming again! Ever since she had comeback from the lounge last night she had been acting strangely. Her in Lola would come in and find Zoey crying into a pillow. Other times she would space out and start giggling girlishly in the middle of class.

"O.K. that's it! Your telling us what's going on right now!" Lola demanded.

Zoey sighed and the whole story of what had happened in the lounge that day. Quinn almost screamed when she heard about the kiss.

"She can't do that to you!" Lola screamed

"Yeah!" Quinn cried as she grabbed her gun thing.

"Quinn, put it down" Zoey scolded.

"Fine!" Quinn grumbled as she put it away. Why did Zoey have to be such a party pooper?

"Look, its Chases decision and I have to respect his wishes. If that includes dating some skunk bag instead of me then that's his choice!"

--

Chase lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. He could still feel Zoey's soft lips against his. Her irresistible perfume still lingered in his nose. Her beautiful face still haunted his dreams. NO! He had to get Zoey out of his head. He had a girlfriend now, he no longer knew Zoey. Her warm personality and great sense of hummer didn't exist. Her wonderful-STOP IT! STOP IT, STOP THINKING ABOUT ZOEY! He scolded himself. Quick list three things you like about Rebecca. She was…well she looked o.k., she…was sort of funny, and…she…she made him loose his friend. What was he doing? The whole reason that he even dated Rebecca was so that he would remain friends with Zoey! He had to fix this! He grabbed the phone and dialed Rebecca's number.

"Hello?" Rebecca answered.

"Listen Rebecca, we need to talk." Chase said firmly.

"I heard you dumped Zoey. She was pretty dull, I mean her jokes? Boring! And did you see her cloths? Rent a sense of style would you? I mean seriously!" She laughed.

"Rebecca shut up!" Chase screamed. "We're through! I'm not dating someone who makes me dump my best friend. And by the way she has more style in one finger then you have in your whole body!"

""Whoa! You do not brea-" Rebecca began, but Chase slammed the phone before she could finish!


	7. If she left

**What if...**

_Zoey had left in the episode prank week?_

Zoey stepped off the podium. Everything was silent. No one could believe that Zoey was actually leaving, that there childish games had gone this far. Mr. Bradford walked to the microphone.

"Thank you Miss Brooks for apologizing in front of this whole school for disgracing the memory of my daddy!" he stated grumpily. "Now enjoy your final night here because you are leaving first thing in the mourning!"

2 Weeks Later

"Zoey! Its time for your first day of school!" called Zoey's mom.

Zoey reluctantly climbed out of bed. She didn't sleep well last night; in fact she hadn't slept well all week. She missed her roommates insane fighting, and Nicole's freakishly loud hair drying. She missed the feeling of her room key hanging around her neck, and Chase calling her at 2:00 in the mourning whenever he had a nightmare. She even missed Logan bragging about how awesome his hair looked after he gets out of the shower.

Back at PCA

"Chase! Come on man you got to get up!" Michael yelled hitting him with a pillow.

Chase had been late for class everyday for the past two weeks.

"Oh let him sleep, who cares? The important thing is I'm up and I look great!" Logan smiled.

Chase jumped put of bed and slapped Logan on the back of the head.

"Good job man, you got him out of bed!" Michael laughed.

"My pleasure" Logan grumbled sarcastically.

"Look, I know you're upset that Zoey left, but-" Michael started.

"I…I don't miss Zoey! I just… had a nightmare last night and didn't have anyone to call!" said chase

"The one with the little men in wedding dresses?" Michael asked. Chase nodded. "I hear you dude. But you can't seriously tell me that you don't miss Zoey a tiny bit?"

"Well, of coarse I miss Zoey! But what can I do about it? She was expelled. You can't get someone un-expelled, can you?" Chase cried.

"No, but…" Logan began.

"Oh man, not another one of your hair brained schemes!" complained Michael.

"Hey! They work sometimes!" Logan defended.

"Yeah, the web cam in the teddy bear worked out real nice!" Michael laughed sarcastically.

"But this one will work! All we have to do is re-enroll Zoey!" Logan stated triumphantly.

"Oh, why didn't I think of that? Oh that's right! Because its IMPOSSIBLE! You can't enroll someone after they are expelled!" Chase roared in fusstration.

"Maybe you can't enroll Zoey, but you can enroll Regina Fellangie!" Logan explained

Chase and Michael exchanged confused looks.

--

"I'm not doing this Chase complained

"Oh yes you are!" Zoey argued. "It took a lot to convince my parents to drive me all the way back here!"

"Fine!" he sighed.

Chase walked in to dean rivers office. He was wearing a bright pink dress, high heels, make up and a women's wig.

"Hello" Chase said in a high pitched voice. "My name is Linda Fellangie, and this is my daughter Regina."

Zoey waved.

"Zoey?" Dean rivers shouted in surprise.

"Shh! Just go along with it." Zoey winked.

"Oh." Dean rivers winked back"

"Now, I am enrolling my daughter. Would you please hand me her class schedule so she can get to her dorm room." Chase said impatiently

"Do I know you?" Dean rivers questioned suspiciously.

"No!" Chase and Zoey screamed as they grabbed the schedule and ran out.

_I know it was weird but I hope you liked it! Sorry I am just suffering from really bad writers block._


	8. Chase met James

**What if…**

_Chase met James_

_Sorry that I haven't written in so long, I've just been so busy, and I had a really bad case of writers block. But I'm back, and I would like to thank ZoeyChase08 for the idea for this story._

_The scene starts when Chase, Logan, and Michael are getting home from the prom. This follows chapter 5._

Michael: That was some prom!

Chase: Yeah, I still can't believe Logan and Quinn are dating!

Logan: Yeah, it's almost as weird as you and Zoey dating.

Chase: Dude, me and Zoey is not half as weird as you and Quinn. It's not even a quarter as weird. It's more like a tenth as weird!

Logan: Yeah…well…shut up!

Chase: It's going to be great to get back to the dorm. Just the three of us! No one but me, Michael and the Loganator! The three amigos!

Logan: I am not a bird!

Michael: That's FLA-mingo, not A-migo. Amigo means friend in Spanish.

Logan: Oh

Michal: Look Chase…theres something we got to tell you.

James: (comes out of the dorm) Hey, did you guys here Zoey already has a flumpy new boyfriend? _(btw flumpy means "not good" from the drippen episode)_

Michal: James this is chase, Zoey's flumpy new boyfriend, and Chase this is james…our new room mate. _(dun, dun, dun!)_

James: So you're the famous Chase

Chase: wow, I didn't know I was famous!

James: All I've heard since I moved here is how everyone is so excited for chase to come home.

_(they go into the room)_

Chase: so how do you like PCA so far?

James: It's pretty cool, I've made some great friends…and girlfriends.

Logan: Uh, oh

Chase: You have a girlfriend?

James: had

Michael: Come on man; let's get out while we still can!

Chase: Oh, who was it?

Michael: Run!

_(Michael and Logan make a mad dash for the door)_

James: Zoey.

Michael: So close!

Chase: Z…Z…Zoey?

Logan: Chase?

Michael: Calm down.

Chase: How come no body told me that?

Michael: Because…uh…uh…

Logan: We had laryngitis!

Michael: why do you even bother talking? Look man, you and Zoey said that you could date other people. The important thing is you are together now right.

Chase: Yeah. (chase glares at James)

_(I know everyone wanted James and Chase to break out in a fist fight but we all know that would never happen. Both Chase and James are to nice, and Chase would probably trip and knock himself out before the fight was over anyway.)_

_A few days later…_

James: Hey Chase. Are you talking to me yet?

Chase: Yeah. Look man, I know I've been kind of a jerk to you.

James: It's o.k.; I know how much you love her.

Chase: Thanks. Hey, me, Zoe, Michael, Lisa, Quinn, and Logan are going to dinner tonight, kind of like a triple date. Do you want to come?

James: No, I'm busy.

Chase: Catch you later. _(Starts to leave) _Oh, and James?

James: Yeah?

Chase: We good?

James: Yeah.

_(Later that day, the gang is playing basketball)_

Chase: has anyone seen James?

Zoey: Oh yeah, where is James?

Quinn: Come to think of it, I haven't seen him all day.

Logan: me neither!

_Meanwhile…_

_(James is sitting by himself)_

James: _(sighs)_

Rebecca: (_Enters and sits next to james)_ Um, are you o.k.?

James: Not really

Rebecca: What's wrong?

James: Its just…I'm the only one of my friends without a date and…

Rebecca: And you feel left out.

James: Yeah. I'm James by the way.

Rebecca: I'm Rebecca.

James: Wait, your Rebecca. Oh no, I heard about you. Your evil!

Rebecca: You must be a friend of Zoey.

James: Yep, and I don't want to talk to you.

Rebecca: Look, do you have to hate just because Zoey does? Aren't you friends with Vince Blake?

James: Why?

Rebecca: Well, he was a jerk and you gave him a chance! I admit that I did act like a bucket of nuts but its only because I loved Chase so much.

James: Really?

_They stare at each other for a moment, and then they kiss._

_Didn't expect that did you? No on ever really thought about Rebecca's feelings. Everyone automatically hated her because she was against Zoey. I figured it was about time someone gave her a chance! Please don't hate me for this!_


End file.
